when you cried
by MamaG
Summary: 10 now up - what will happen?
1. Going down

Title: When you cried.  
  
Author: Mama G  
  
Email: Wendyhelen@witty.com  
  
Disclaimer: No they are not mine  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Scully's Apartment 1st July  
  
Dana Scully sat looking at her suitcases, all her stuff in boxes "Dana, are you sure that you want to leave these?" Maggie Scully walked out with some pictures of Dana and Mulder on a case "I'm sure Mom" Maggie shook her head "It shouldn't be like this" she mumbled. Putting the last things into the box next to her Dana sighed; her mother's words echoed through her 'it shouldn't be like this'. It had been two weeks since she and Mulder had argued about, well everything. Everything had come out from Duane Barry to Donnie. she could bring herself to think his name, Mulder felt compelled to bring up Ed Jerse and Padgett, even though nothing had happened between Ed and herself he was sure something did.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Fox Mulder sat in his apartment staring at the wall, he wanted to erase the last two weeks but the truth was he couldn't help but feel hurt. He replayed everything she had said to him; she had been upset "All of this is your fault. Everything that has happened to my family and me has been because of you. I hate you, I hate you" he sat tears running down his face. He wasn't sure how long someone had been knocking at his door but after a few knocks he had snapped out of his daze "Maggie! What are you doing here?" Margaret Scully stood in Fox Mulder's doorway "She leaves tomorrow, Salt lake city. Please fix this, she doesn't want to go!" Mulder shook his head "She asked for this, she blames me for everything. You don't understand what happened!" Maggie shook her head "This might be bearable if you two would actually admit how you feel about each other. My God, you are in love with Dana, just like Dana is in Love with you" The end of the sentence came in a short burst and Maggie started losing colour in her face "Maggie, are you OK?" She nodded "Come in and let me call . a doctor" he led Maggie to the couch "Dana's my doctor, you have to call her" Mulder looked at Maggie, she didn't look good. 


	2. TRF

Hope side Hospital  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Fox Mulder sat in the dark waiting room; he had tried to call Dana 3 times before he dialled the ambulance. He had given the hospital Dana's number and was expecting her there any minute, "I'm looking for Margaret Scully" that was her voice. He wanted out of the room but there was no way out apart from the door that she would be led through in a matter of seconds "Can you tell me what is wrong with her?" something was mumbled by the man "OK, I'll speak to the doctor" with that the door was open. Dana Scully had entered the room she took a look around and turned on the light "Mulder! What are you doing here?" Mulder looked at the floor "I was waiting 'til you got here" he got up and walked towards the door "I tried to call" with that he left.  
  
Hope side hospital 2nd July  
  
Walter Skinner was standing beside Dana Scully "You know I would be happy to tear up your transfer request" he took out the piece of paper and gave it to her "Skinner, why haven't you put that in the request file? If you still have that then I'm not even officially going to Salt Lake City?" Skinner nodded "I thought you and Mulder would be talking by now. I held on to it, I would have hated it if you had handed it in on a whim and then regretted it." Looked from Skinner to the floor "Was that Mulder's idea?" She was slightly angry now "No, this was my way of trying to keep you two together. I don't want to see it end like this. It's not supposed to be like this, It shouldn't be like this" Dana stood up "I have given up my apartment! What for?" Skinner looked at her "No, I made arrangements. Your lease has been renewed; everything is fine. The only things you have to worry about are your Mother and Mulder!"  
  
It was early afternoon before Mulder had gone to the hospital; he looked into the room to make sure that Dana wasn't there. He was in no mood for a fight especially in the hospital. He set the carnations down on the table and spoke to Maggie for a while, being careful about how long he was there, he left after half an hour. As he left he saw Scully's transfer request form laying on the table beside Maggie, Mulder's mind was full of questions and only one person could answer them. He took the piece of paper and left the room.  
  
Dana had returned about an hour after Mulder left, the carnations were lying on the table and there was a card too. Carnations were Mulder's choice of flower and she should know she had often got a bunch or two while in hospital, she picked them up and put them in the vase with the flowers she had brought earlier. She sat with her Mother until visiting hours were over, Maggie should have been awake by now the heart trouble wasn't serious there was no sign of an attack and other than that nothing was wrong physically. 


	3. Brothers

Scully's Apartment  
  
3rd July 11:21 am  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Dana Scully had spent most of the morning trying to find her brothers, trying to get them a message about their Mother. Apparently both brothers were at sea and they had no way of getting hold of them at the present time, things hadn't been going well for the both of them. Both Charles and Bill were going through divorces, they had both found out that their children were not theirs and now their Mom was in hospital. Dana hadn't spoken to Bill for nearly a year and hadn't seen Charles for more than 7 years, they were close as kids Bill used to take her shooting with him and when Charles was bigger he too came along; that's all over now Bill hated Mulder which had made the rift between them even worse, it wasn't even Mulder's fault!  
  
Her thought change to her partner and best friend, well at least he used to be those things. She sat down and replayed what he had said to her "You have been holding me back for years, you make your little reports and that all you are to me now a spy for the men that killed your Sister and gave you Cancer. I was stupid enough to trust you with everything that's important to me! You make me sick trying to blame me. You work for them and you are part of their agenda!"  
  
Hope side Hospital 1:34 pm  
  
Dana Scully sat in the freezing room, her Mom had shown no sign of improvement and the doctors were talking about taking her off the breathing unit. Tears began fill her eyes "Oh Mom, what has happened? Why has everything happened at once?" She put her head down on the bed, "Dana? Is that you?" Maggie stroked her hair "Mom? You're awake?" Dana's head rose and she was able to see Maggie sitting up "Oh Mom" she cried as she hugged her. The door creaked and Walter Skinner entered "Mrs. Scully how are you feeling?" He asked "I'm fine although I don't remember much apart from Fox trying to call Dana and then having to call an ambulance instead. He looked very scared, poor Fox" Skinner nodded "Yes, it's a good job really. If he had of waited for Dana then you might not be here now!" Maggie looked at Dana "Where is Fox?" Dana shrugged "I haven't seen him since I came the night they brought you in" Skinner looked at Maggie "He has been working on a case for the past couple of days, I'm gonna have to give him some holiday tomorrow. I think he is still in the office now. Gonna work himself into an early grave!" Maggie nodded "He has been to see me everyday. I heard him" Dana felt like this was all directed at her, it wasn't going to change anything she told herself "He came to see me about Dana's transfer request form" Dana started getting angry "Look all of this has nothing to do with anyone other than Mulder and Myself so stop just stop talking about it!" with that Dana got up kissed her Mother. "I'm going home, Skinner I want my request put forward!" Skinner held up his hand "Mulder still has the paper" she sighed. 


	4. Go Home

X Files Office 4:19 pm  
  
Mulder sat staring at the piece of paper in his hand, he was so engrossed that he never heard the elevator or even the footsteps. "I believe that's mine." He jumped slightly "How's Maggie?" He looked away from her "My Mother is fine! I would like my transfer request form back." She looked very tired, but still looked as beautiful as ever "Don't you think you should wait until Maggie's better?" She gave her usual look that she only used when he was telling her what to do "And that has what to do with you?" He shrugged "I just thought you'd be here to look after her until she is fully recovered" She was getting angry "Would you stop telling me what I should be doing I don't see what concern it is of yours. Now I want my transfer REQUEST FORM!" She was fully aware that she was shouting and that she was getting really pissed off "Go home Scully. Wait 'til your Mom is better! This conversation is over" He got up and begun to get his things together "Fuck you!" He shrugged "You wish" she turned on her heels and left.  
  
Hope side hospital 6:45 pm  
  
Fox Mulder entered Margaret Scully's room "Fox, I'm so glad to see you" He handed her a bunch of Carnations and gave her a hug "How are you feeling? You gave me quite a scare" he smiled "You had another fight with Dana! I'm fine but I wish you two would sort something out. Did you give her the request transfer thingy?" He shook his head "I told her that she should wait 'til you are better. I don't want you worrying about Dana and I, you just worry about getting better." Maggie laughed; "Once I have hold of something I don't generally let go Fox. Where do you think Dana got her stubbornness from?" Mulder stifled a laugh "I always wondered that, I guess I know now. You can't save this though Maggie, it's gone too far and neither of us is prepared to meet half way."  
  
"Fox, did you mean what you said to Dana?" Maggie finally broke the silence "No, I didn't mean anything. I just got angry, she had said something and I wanted to get back at her" He looked at the floor "How did it start?" Maggie adjusted herself in the bed "The case we had just finished was really bad, Dana had been held hostage. After we had got her out of there she wouldn't talk to me at all, I still have no idea what happened in those three days before we got the man. I hate not knowing, I guess I kept at her and finally everything over the past 7 years had come out all at once. I don't know I guess you should get her side really" His eyes met Maggie's and she looked like she was about to cry and he could feel tears threatening "You really love her don't you?" Mulder stayed silent looking down at his watch "Um. I should be going now. Dana will be here soon and I don't want you to see us fight, you don't deserve that." He leaned to hug Maggie "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Dana set her bag on the work surface, had got stuck in traffic on the way back from the hospital and it had taken forever for her to get back home. She poured a glass of wine and switch the TV on, looking through some magazine she did seem to be able to focus on anything at the moment; after an hour she decided to go to bed and she had just got ready when there was a knock at the door. 


	5. What next?

Fox Mulder stood at Scully's door; he had to be the one to tell her, the door opened slowly and then began to close "Dana, I have some news" he wedged his foot in the door "Please I need to talk to you" Dana opened the door "What is so important?" He looked down at the floor "Your Mom tried to call you but couldn't get hold of you. Your Brother has been in a accident; it doesn't look good" Scully looked at him "Bill or Charlie?" As if it would matter which one he thought "Bill, Charlie is with him in the hospital now. I'd better go; that's all I came here for" he walked out of her apartment.  
  
July 7th  
  
Bill Scully set his bags down in his sister's apartment, he had woken just after Dana had got to the hospital; he didn't know who she was, the fact was he didn't really know who he was. "Bill, you OK?" Dana walked in behind him "Um. I think so. I guess I have to try and remember everyone hey?" Dana nodded "Dana, you have some messages" He pressed play "Scully; Maggie got home fine. She wants you to call her as soon as you get in" Bill noted a change in his sister's face "Dana, Charlie. I'm coming to stay for awhile can you not tell Mom want to surprise her, arrange a day for dinner or something. Let me know. It was great seeing you again" Bill followed Dana into the kitchen "Who was that other guy Dana?" she smiled, at least he can't remember Mulder; "That your boyfriend?" Dana laughed; if Bill were Bill at the moment he would have not asked that question "That's Mulder, my FBI partner. I doubt you will meet him." He noted her face change again; she looked sad at the thought of this 'Mulder' guy "Mulder? That his real name?" She shook her head "No, his name is Fox! Can we not talk about this now Bill; I just want a rest and no doubt you will hear it all from Mom anyway!" Bill nodded; indeed he would find out from Mom, when he meets her.  
Skinner's office July 9th  
  
It was to be, maybe the last case they would work on together. Dana Scully looked around the office that she had sat in countless times before, for the first time she took notice of the little things she had missed. The picture of Skinner and his children at a party that sat a little to the left of his desk and the trophies that sat on the shelves of the cabinet to the right of the desk. Then she looked a little closer right, to her partner Fox Mulder; he was engrossed in the case brief, the uncomfortable tension between them had been growing throughout the meeting. Her mind turned to the man sitting in front of them; several times when Mulder got to him they had seen him walk around but that was not his style. This man had sat in front of them so many times she couldn't imagine not having him brief them on another case.  
  
"Here is the video tape agent Mulder, there are several clear shots of her talking to the men" Skinner had finished and she hadn't heard a word, how was she going to blag this? "Agent Scully, I'll look forward to your report on this, it should be interesting" Scully smiled and stood up "I'm sure it will be" Mulder followed her out. 


	6. Is it Me?

Essex, England 10th July  
  
"It's whatever you make it I suppose, I'm just sure that the FBI doesn't need to be involved in this. Damn this stupid thing" Detective Page fumbled with the gate, her accent was so common Scully looked at the woman trying to unhook the gate "Page, what you doing here?" This was their lead, the woman was about 16 she had slight tints of red in her hair, not the outlandish sort; it was subtle. She stood by the gate and opened it enough for the car to get through. They parked up and she led them inside "Did you want a drink? I just put the kettle on" Helen asked, "I'll have coffee" Mulder replied. She pottered around a bit and came out with a cup of coffee "Thanks" he said as she handed it to him "Ok, so who are these people? They aren't more of those daft people who want to put in some room and show me stupid cards and ask me to guess the stupid shape. You would think they might have worked out that the card those things are on is translucent in certain light. Honestly" Helen sighed and tutted at the thought "Um. actually Helen, these people are from the FBI. They want to investigate what happened!" Helen looked between Mulder and Scully "FBI? I though you guys only deal with home turf. Haven't you got embassy people for this sort of thing?" Scully nodded "Normally, we wouldn't be out on a case this far a field but due to certain people involved we have to be here" Scully rolled her eyes.  
  
"When did you first find out about your ability?" Mulder looked at her, his eyes were fixed "Um. when my parents died. I saw it before it happened and then other things started to come to me; I could voices in places there shouldn't be voices, I passed all my exams cause I could hear Peter Stewart reeling off the answers. that's not a criminal offence is it?" Page looked at her "Unfortunately not" Mulder nodded to her to continue "I guess that's the whole story; Agent Scully this place was my parents; my Nan came and stayed with me and unfortunately she died just six months ago" Scully nodded "It's very nice; must have been great growing up here?" Helen nodded "Yes, it's so secluded." Mulder looked at his watch "OK. Now Helen; what happened on 5th July?" Helen shifted her position "I turned 16, I don't know really; I was walking around the local town; Maldon isn't very big you know. So I went further a field; so there I was just walking around and looking at things to buy myself, you know the usual girly things tops, trousers, skirts and various other bits when all I heard was "I'm going to kill her." First it was faint so I followed the voice, so to speak, until it got louder "I'm going to kill her" as it started to repeat more and more the closer I got. He had a gun, I can only assume that it was loaded and so I got so I was a couple of steps away from him"  
  
The George Hotel, Colchester  
  
"Ok, so after that he put the gun against Phoebe's head; Helen says that she spoke to him and told him "This was not the way." He then proceeded in shooting himself in the middle of a hot summer's day in front of loads of people and all she said was "This is not the way" I don't buy it" Mulder looked at her "You never have. Why start now?" She shook her head "Look Mulder; it was your idea for me to stay until my Mom was better and she is much better. This is our last case and seeing that we have to work together you could try and be civil!" he looked at her "sure, fine, whatever" with that he left her room. 


	7. Finding a way

Dana Scully looked out of her window at the busy street of the town. She picked up the phone and dialled "Hey Mom, how are you? . And Bill? His good, that's great. Wrong? Nothing. why? I know I never phone you when I'm on a case but I feel like talking to you" After the phone call she had sat on her bed and turned the radio on  
  
Like Steve McQueen All I needs a fast Machine I'm gonna make it alright  
  
Sheryl Crow, maybe it was homesickness; she didn't think so. Something about this case didn't add up; apart from the fact that Phoebe Green had called Mulder in there was too much going on. How could one person talk another person out of killing that person and killing themselves instead; she rubbed her head too much info too fast! She started to read some magazine that was lying in the room. She didn't notice the song had changed "Your listening to SGR Colchester, that was Sheryl Crow and now for Theory of a Deadman.  
  
Nothing can come between One of her favourite things she used to say Sorry to say that I don't feel the same  
  
Her mind drifted to Mulder and herself; she was leaving as soon as the case was finished. No Mulder, No X - files. She decided to carry on reading; Mulder was going out to dinner with Phoebe later and she had spotted a McDonalds just a few doors away. McDonalds wasn't her idea of a great meal but that was what she wanted more than anything else. It was only 4 in the afternoon; this was the most boring case she had ever worked on; No body to autopsy, by the time they had got here Mr. Lewis was already 6 feet under and rotting and the most worrying there were no witnesses to the vent even though the town was packed - something didn't add up. The radio was playing another song. She picked up the phone again "hey Mal, it's Dana. Yeah that's right I'm in the neighbourhood thought that we could get together tomorrow perhaps. yeah that will be great. Ok see you then Bye Mal" Helen had to know what was going on; she was the key, she knows something she must do. Scully had to go alone, she knew that Mulder would be less than impressed if he knew what she was going to be doing.  
  
She got up from the bed and walked over to the door across the hall "I'm going to talk to Helen again" Mulder nodded. The drive took about half an hour; at least she had got used to driving on the other side of the road. "Helen I need to know what really happened?" Dana looked at the young woman "I told you everything; just leave me alone" Helen started to walk away "who wants us here and why?" Scully grabbed her arm "Come on Helen, I need to know" She didn't see the man behind her "He does" Helen shouted 


	8. Darkness into light

George hotel  
  
"Can you tell me what room a Mr. Mulder would be in?" The man was in his late 50s and had a very stern look on his face "Um, he is in room 505 sir, is this about the case he is investigating?" He looked at his feet "I'm afraid not" he walked away from the desk and made his way to the lift at the opposite end of the lobby. Room 505: he stood in front of the door for a while before knocking "I'm coming" it was said in a offish manner, it sounded like he knew who was at the door "Mr. Mulder?" Mulder looked at the man standing at his door "Yes, who are you?"  
  
Undisclosed location  
  
"Ow! Jesus Christ what happened?" Dana looked at Helen "Don't ask me! I'm hurting just like you!" Helen shouted, Dana stood up and sat with the young girl as she began to cry "Hey it'll be ok. I promise" Helen threw her arms round Dana "I'm sorry this is my fault. He made me do it!" Dana stroked her hair "It's not your fault, who made you do what?" Helen sat up "I don't know who he is. I met him a while ago; he seemed nice enough but he changed and began to use my 'powers' as he calls them to his advantage. He knew Phoebe knew Mulder and it would be a sure way of getting you both here! He is a very dangerous man; I have tried to see what he wants but I can't see anything in him. It's very strange and has never happened before!" Dana shifted "He wants Mulder here? Why?" Helen shrugged "I don't know why, he just said that this is why I must do this."  
  
Room 505  
  
"How do I know you are who you say you are?" Mulder sat on the bed, facing the man who had called upon him "She is in trouble, they both are. I know I'm supposed to be dead and in all sense and purpose I am; if she knew that I was alive she would hate me for this. There are something's that have to be done to protect the people you love and that was my loss, my family!" Mulder shook his head "I know what you are talking about but how do I know?" He smiled; "Ask me some questions; ones that only family and close friends would know" Mulder nodded "What is her brothers names?" He smiled "Not hard. William Jr and Charles. Do you want Charlie's middle name? It's James" Mulder sat in silence for a minute "Ok, so why is she in trouble?"  
  
"Hey, you ok?" Helen looked at Dana "Yeah I'm fine. We have to find away out of here and fast" Helen looked scared "what's going on out there?" Dana motioned Helen to come near her "there's lots of talking and in my experience that's not good!"  
  
"Right lets go over this. Now I can get in there; I won't be able to get out with them. You have to meet them at the big tree by the lake! Have you got that?" Mulder nodded "Big tree by the lake" He looked at Mulder "I can see why she has stayed at the FBI so long; your OK Mulder!" Mulder smiled "Try telling Bill that! And Dana too" His smile faded "Ok let's go get them" Mulder walked to the door and held it open for his visitor "Thanks" 


	9. Got a lead?

July 14th  
  
"Well, Well Dana Scully" He walked through the door; "I thought I'd let you figure out who would have kidnapped you. I want to let you into a secret" He leant into her and whispered in her ear; her face dropped "It's not true. Mulder's still alive I know he is" she barely whispered the last words. Helen stood next to her "Why are we here? What do you want from US?" she looked at him with intensity "My little Helen. I suggest you sit down and shut up!" He pushed her to the floor "Don't touch her," Dana shouted, "Aww, how cute Mother and daughter have already formed a bond" They looked at him as he closed the door.  
  
"So, what made you want to leave them?" Mulder turned to the driver "There are something's in my life that I'm not proud of. I found someone else who I thought I was in love with. I wasn't; as it turned out I had given up my life and family to pursue a dream and I came crashing down. However there is something I have to tell you; I knew your Father, he was a DOD on my ship once; I was taking him to England for a work thing. Did you know that I sold some of my daughter's eggs when she was about 12? I spoke at lengths with your Father he had done the same with you; it got me thinking about the consequences of my actions. I would have a grandson or daughter somewhere that neither Dana nor I would ever know. Only Ten children were used in the experiment; I feel terrible about it to this day. I suppose you could say I have made some bad choices" Mulder looked out of the window "Why are you telling me this?" Bill looked at him "Helen is why you are here right? I've been protecting her for a long time!" Bill grabbed a folder from the side of his seat "I met your Father just before he died and he gave me this" he handed it to Mulder "He said that if I ever saw my daughter again I should give this to her. I have never looked in it; I'm too scared to." Mulder never opened it either "So Helen is your Grandchild?" he nodded "That's what they believe. I have no idea, we have a tie now though" Bill looked blankly at the road "So she knows about Dana?" He shook his head "No she doesn't know anything about Dana. She would have wanted to meet her, causing a lot of problems for me. I know it sounds selfish but I couldn't, and still can't face them ever again"  
  
"Scully. It's your lucky day, you are coming with me" He entered with a slight grin. "I'm not leaving Helen here with you" She shouted, "Don't worry she is being released due to new orders from you know who!" He started laughing; "I won't go until she is out of here and I can see her gone" He nodded, "that's fine." They were led out of the room where they had been for a number of days. Dana looked at the girl by her side and thought about Mulder and how she never told him how sorry she was about everything. Helen put her hand on Dana's arm "He knows, Dana he knows how sorry you are" Dana forced a smile "Thanks; it means a lot." The rest of the way was in silence until they got to the door "Bye Helen. Take care of yourself" Dana hugged Helen "Dana, I will see you again? I know I will" Dana looked down "Of course you will" Helen looked at her "I'll see you soon" with that Helen was pushed outside and the door between her and Dana was shut. Not forever though 


	10. Sinking Feeling

"We're nearly there. Now remember the plan?" Bill looked at Mulder "Yes, I remember. Big tree by lake, are you going to be ok?" Bill nodded "I just hope she doesn't hate me too much!" Mulder looked at him "She could never do that" Mulder hopped into the driver's seat and started the engine and as Bill got to the gate he sped up. Bill looked beyond the gates of the promenade; it seemed quiet "Bill?" Helen called as he walked up to her "What are you doing outside?" Bill tried to keep calm "They told us that I was to be released and that Dana had to stay. She is really upset about Mulder though." Bill looked puzzled, "What about Mulder?" Helen looked at him "They had a fight before coming here. Now he is dead, she is really beating herself up!" Helen looked at the floor "Mulder's not dead. I just spoke to him about 10 minutes ago. Where is Dana?" Helen pointed at the door "In there." Bill looked at her "Go to the big tree by the lake. That's where Mulder is. Tell him I need him here and tell him to hurry"  
  
Big Tree  
  
Mulder sat in the car drumming his fingers on the dashboard, he was so preoccupied he didn't notice Helen running towards him "Mulder, Mulder" Helen managed to get out in between pants "You have to come with me and hurry. Bill needs you" Mulder jumped out of the car and ran along with Helen to Bill "Where is Dana?" Mulder finally asked her as they ran "She's inside a underground bunker at the back of the prom!"  
  
"Where am I going?" Dana Scully wriggled under the grip of the two men beside her "Krycek! Damn it. Answer me!" Alex spun round "Does it look like I have to answer a damn thing? I don't know anything to tell you. I can only tell you what he told me" He looked at her "What is that then?" She asked him "He said that he had a going away present for the both of you" She looked puzzled; "The both of us?" He turned around "Yes the both of you. Only he had me kill Mulder and set Helen free; that only leaves you" Scully nodded "Is that all you know?" He nodded "I'm not here as an information source. Now shut up." She carried on walking and thinking about Mulder and Helen.  
  
"Bill! What have you got?" Mulder stood by him as he felt around the door "Well apart from the fact it's got no handle. It's hot. That's not good is it?" Mulder pressed his palms to the wooden door "No, that's not good at all." Mulder moved his hands over the door "Run" he choked. He grabbed Bill and ran back to Helen "Stay here. I'll get something to open the door" He ran back to Bill and Helen "It's OK. I have a." There was a huge explosion that knocked all of them off their feet. Mulder quickly tried to regain his footing and ran to the doorway that had huge flames tearing out of it "Scully! Noooooo" he sank to the floor. 


	11. Shock for the Scully's

28th July  
  
"OK officer, no bodies I understand. But there isn't another way out, only the doorway?" Mulder stood leant against the framework of Maggie's house "I didn't think so. I'm sorry to trouble you" He placed the handset down and shook his head "I'm sorry Maggie. This is really my fault I shouldn't have made her stay for one more case" Maggie looked at the man in front of her, he hadn't shaved for days and by looking at him hadn't slept in as long. "My Sister is gone and all you can say is sorry?" Bill Jr. Bellowed at Mulder "I see you are back to normal!" Mulder looked at him. "Bill, you are wrong. It's not Fox's fault. I am to blame, I asked you to make her stay." She looked around; it had been a long and stressful two weeks for all concerned. Dana was gone, no body had been recovered and there was no other exit from the tunnel. The good side, or so Mulder thought was the return of Bill Scully, but even this had proven to cause more upset for Maggie. She had recovered from her illness and had started to look better when Mulder had broken the news that they had lost Dana; Maggie told him that she had to be alive his answer to that was "No one could have survived that."  
  
Bill had turned up two days later; Mulder didn't want to say anything in case he didn't come. Maggie had taken it upon herself to arrange Dana's funeral and was talking with Charlie when Bill finally showed up on the doorstep of his former home, "Mulder" he said as the door opened "Bill, I didn't think you would come here." Mulder grabbed him and pulled him outside "I never told them about you in case. Well in case you didn't come back. Bill Jr already thinks I'm nuts" Bill smiled at the last comment "Yes, I should think he would. So what has been happening? I stayed to offer a hand in finding Dana but we turned up nothing." Water filled the eyes of the man in front of Mulder "So I've come home." Neither of them has seen Maggie standing at the door "Bill?" both men turned towards her "Is that you?" Bill nodded and walked towards his wife "But you're dead. I saw you die in the hospital, I know I did." Maggie looked at him shaking her head.  
  
Sorry it took so long, there will be a new chapter and if anyone has ideas as to how this should end then I'd like to hear them. W x 


	12. All you need is Time

2nd August  
  
"Come on Helen, are you nearly ready?" Fox Mulder looked in the mirror and straightens his tie; he smiled as he remembered Scully used to do that for him. Helen came out of the bathroom "Well?" Helen was dressed in a Black blouse and a knee length skirt "Perfect" he sighed, "Fox, I'm sorry about all of this. I know this is my fault and I know that you'd rather have her here than me but." Mulder looked her "You mustn't think like that I love having you here, I miss Dana but I can't change what happened and neither can you. You are not to blame and I certainly don't think you are." She looked at him "Bill does though, he blames both of us" Mulder shrugged "I don't care and neither should you. Dana wouldn't blame you and I don't blame you. Now come on we'll be late otherwise"  
  
Helen found Bill and took his hand before they stepped into the church, Skinner looked at Mulder who nodded in his direction "Mulder, how are you holding up?" he looked down at his feet "I just wished we'd found her, you know it's not knowing that's hurting the most" Skinner nodded "Scully was a great agent and I'm sure that she'd be glad everyone was here" Mulder nodded as he walked into the church.  
  
Hospital 31st July  
  
"How are feeling? Do you remember anything?" The blonde woman looked at her patient "I remember a few things, but I have to be sure how long 'til I get out of here?" the nurse nodded "The doctor is just getting your papers in order. Now you will seek medical help when you get back?" she nodded "I'm sure I can take care of that." Doctor Andersen poked his head through the door "And how is my favourite patient who won't tell me her name?" She laughed "I have my own reasons for that I promise that I'll explain as soon as I'm at home safe" he nodded. She had been there for just under a week for treatment for a few cuts and bruises and a broken arm but refused to give her name or any personal details and any time they asked she would say it wasn't safe or something. He handed her the papers, "Now make sure that you take these tablets for the pain ok?" she nodded "I can go now?" she got up and looked around "Thanks for everything. I owe you one"  
  
There was just one thing that stood in her way to get home and that was the metal detector at the airport, she looked at the girl beside her "You ok honey?" the girl looked up at her "I'm just scared, really scared!" they took each other hands "Its gonna be fine. I promise" 


End file.
